<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Avoid Further Heartbreaks Like a Professional by kyungsus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442913">How to Avoid Further Heartbreaks Like a Professional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsus/pseuds/kyungsus'>kyungsus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romantic Asexual, Sex-Repulsed Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsus/pseuds/kyungsus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Sehun's love life has been on hold for many years, all of them ending before even a month passed. No, it wasn't that he didn't enjoy long term relationships nor that he wanted one night stands as most would guess.</p><p>The problem was that he disliked sex, and his partners didn't.</p><p>Too may times he made the same mistake. His mind was set: He wasn't going to fall in love. Ever again.</p><p>Until he met Kim Junmyeon.</p><p>You'd think he'd know again but... it was already too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho &amp; Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun &amp; Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Document of Rules that Need be Practiced at All Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>9.27.17</em>
</p><p>The following list consists of 10 rules that OH SEHUN, born in April 12, first of his name, must follow at all times on the occasion that he ever find his heart fluttering for someone again.</p><p>Should he fall in love with someone again despite these rules, hereby PARK CHANYEOL states that in no way he would listen to the offender OH SEHUN's ramblings or mournings again for these rules were set beforehand.</p><p>Signed by</p><p>OH SEHUN</p><p>
  <em>Offender party</em>
</p><p>PARK CHANYEOL</p><p>
  <em>Attestor (and helper with some of the rules)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>eyy how you been fellow hunhoists?</p><p>i HAD to publish this fic bc i couldnt hold it in me any longer. so i have to warn you that updates may be slow as i am writing a very tiring fic (EXO of the Multiverse) and translating two of my fics already... but i'd appreciate it if you could add this to your library or sumn so you'd know when i'll post the first chapter!! it'll be really soon i hope :^)</p><p>this fic will probably be around the same length as The Boyfriend Trials.</p><p>so. see you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What in the Hell is Wrong with Oh Sehun?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh Sehun was only in high school when he realized that he had never been sexually interested in anyone ever and that he'll probably never be.</p><p>It all started when his classmates in school started to secretly bring some photos of their favorite gravure idols. He found them really beautiful; all of their faces felt like they were sparkling with joy. The thing was, he didn't want to <em>“spend a night with her in bed doing it” </em>as his friends often expressed in such way that sounded too vulgar for Sehun. And when he pointed out that saying that is kind of inappropriate, his friends teased him:</p><p>"Ya, are you gay?"</p><p>That joke made Sehun think about his sexual preference for the whole day.</p><p>He had dated some girls in the past; fortunately he was blessed by God with good looks, and he was already taller than most of his friends, grabbing many girls’ attention. Sehun would say <em>“yes”</em> to almost all of the confessions he had received. They were really nice and kind girls but something was missing...</p><p>He didn't feel love for any of them. Maybe that was why they always broke up very easily.</p><p>If he wasn't interested in girls, he must be into guys, right?</p><p>No matter how many times he looked around in his class, his school, nothing of any sort happened like how they said it in movies.</p><p>
  <em>“I feel like my heart is beating too fast.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He is the first thing I think about the moment I wake up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I make myself a mess around him.”</em>
</p><p>None of the above…</p><p>Until the day a new transfer student arrived in school. He was super cute, short in height but a lot of attitude to compensate. They had become close friends in a short time.</p><p>Sehun fell hard for him. Fortunately, that guy was there to pick him up.</p><p>He still remembered his first kiss, the first time he felt his heart beat that fast, the first time his cheeks heated up that much. Maybe what they said about love was correct; the way his boyfriend's fingers felt on his skin was mesmerizing.</p><p>Then the guy opened his pants; well, Sehun drove him into that point. It all happened just out of curiosity, maybe due to the self-pressure to get on the same level of his peers.</p><p>It wasn't like Sehun never saw a penis before. He had seen it every day. But for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do with it.</p><p>"You don't want to?" He asked.</p><p>Sehun asked himself the same question. He looked at his boyfriend's private parts and how proudly it stood against him. It was already coated with...</p><p>His hands covered his mouth as he turned to his left and threw up on the floor.</p><p>"You found me that repulsive?!"</p><p>They broke up.</p><p>The reason wasn’t what his ex-boyfriend thought it to be. Sehun found him to be really attractive and a very understanding person.</p><p>But a penis was a penis and there was no way Sehun wanted anyone else’s parts near his skin.</p><p>Later, he started to think that maybe what his ex thought was right, though. That was until he had developed crushes so many more times and they all ended up with Sehun refusing to have penetrative sex – he could sometimes put up with jerking off his partner, but they all wanted more; fortunately Sehun could stop before having experiencing the same incident ever again.</p><p>His classmate Chanyeol asked him one day curiously. "Why do you always date for a few weeks then break it off instantly?"</p><p>Sehun knew he was a good friend. "There's something wrong with me," he confessed. "I do not enjoy... <em>that</em> thing."</p><p>"What? Holding hands?" Chanyeol asked naively but Sehun shook his head; his friend leaned in closer to whisper: "Kissing?"</p><p>Sehun snapped: "I just am not keen on putting it in to someone else's any hole or the other way around!"</p><p>Chanyeol hid his mouth behind his hands, embarrassed, his cheeks dyed in a rosy color: "Don't say that out of the blue!" Then, his expression softened. "But I don't get how that's something wrong." Sehun looked at him with a deadpan expression. "That's just a preference, Oh Sehun, isn't it? Like you always dating boys."</p><p>"Hmm..." Sehun calculated it; somehow what his friend said made sense. "But then why did they all turn away when I told them that...?"</p><p>"That just means they don't respect your boundaries, and that is something that's wrong with them, not you." Chanyeol stated, smiling at him sincerely.</p><p>Sehun returned his smile. "When did you get so wise?"</p><p>Chanyeol connected his arms behind his head after stretching them. "When I realized that I am tired of your constant crying after every relationship you ended." Suddenly, he turned to him with an excited expression, as if a light bulb just flashed on inside his mind. "Sehun, let's agree on some rules so we could stop your heart from breaking ever again!"</p><p>And like the stupid 16 year olds they were, they'd come up with 10 rules quickly. But for some reason, Sehun was somewhat successful on not breaking them throughout the rest of his high school experience. The moment someone grabbed his interest, he'd remind himself of what they would bring them afterwards.</p><p>It worked wonders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's Totally Fine!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say entering a university changes every part of your life, but Oh Sehun's love life seemed very similar in aspect.</p><p>His friend Chanyeol was also accepted into the same school, his presence unwillingly reminding Sehun of the rules they had come up with together a few years ago. His friend however, while they both were on their way to their new school, was only babbling about how they should continue playing basketball even after high school ended, excitedly telling him that they could even be a part of the starting five together if they work hard.</p><p>"Junmyeon-ie hyung! I missed you—!" Chanyeol ran up to some guy the moment they entered the campus, making Sehun feel awkward standing at the back. The other guy turned his back, turning off his phone inside his palm before revealing his face.</p><p><em>Oh</em>. Sehun felt his heart skip a beat just like they always do in romance novels.</p><p>The guy's face was unbelievably clear, similar to how the sky would look like on the morning following after it had rained at a summer night. In contrast to his pale skin, his black hair parted in two was showing off a little bit of his forehead. Sehun felt his gloomy love history clearing up from its clouds with the sun that was him.</p><p>"I've been waiting for you for such a long time," the guy groaned, but soon enough he showed his smile. "It's so good to have you here, we'll see each other a lot more, hopefully?" He chuckled; it took Sehun an embarrassingly long amount of time to process that these words were directed at his friend and not him when the guy went to hug Chanyeol back.</p><p>Chanyeol's friend was wearing a very serious looking jacket above a simple shirt. With his sneakers, he looked sporty yet casual. No<em> way he smiles that beautifully too...</em></p><p>His friend pointed at him with his hand. "Hyung, this is my close friend from high school. His name is Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol pushed his back, making him step forward; he knew Sehun was kind of cold towards strangers at first so he gave him the needed little help.</p><p>Sehun did his best to snap out of it and extended his hand to him politely, even slightly bowing: "Hello..." His voice came out more silent than he had purposed, fortunately the guy did not show any sign of discomfort. What was happening to him? He was not the extremely shy type. <em>I swear, it's all because he looks this dashing.</em></p><p>"Welcome to University of ###!" Junmyeon shook his hand with a tight, confident grip before he turned to face them both. "I hope your first semester here will be with lots of learning but also lots of fun too!" He raised his fist in front of his chest.</p><p>Chanyeol laughed as he crossed his arms, leaning back. "Do they teach you all that at your school promoting team?" Sehun raised his eyes; Chanyeol talked a lot about Junmyeon to him before, mentioning that this senior was only a year older than them – yet he was already a chosen student to greet the newcomers? <em>So he must be really good at socializing.</em></p><p>The guy shamelessly nodded. "Well, I hope it worked. Because I also need some new recruits for the drama club that I am participating!" He grinned, shaking some papers between his hands. "We are currently short in choreographers, and dancers..." Junmyeon's eyes turned to Sehun's, scanning his body. "How are you at dancing? Would you like to join?"</p><p>Chanyeol stepped in, waving his palm in the air before puffing out his chest proudfully. "No, no, no. He'll be joining me at the basketball—"</p><p>"Yes." Sehun blurted out.</p><p>His friend turned to him with a shocked expression, his eyes showing traces of witnessing a betrayal. "What?! You've promised me!"</p><p>"You promised it yourself!" Sehun protested.</p><p>Junmyeon raised his hands, trying to stop them. "Here at ###, we do not condone students being forced into social club activities they do not prefer."</p><p>Chanyeol shouted in anger, gripping his head angrily. "I cannot lose another friend... to the devil that is the drama club!" He pointed his index finger at Junmyeon menacingly. "You were the first victim, and you should be the last!"</p><p>"Can you please be silent, Chanyeol-ah? You're driving possible recruits away." Junmyeon turned to Sehun again, ignoring the other guy fuming next to him. "Here," he passed him a paper and a blue ballpoint pen. "You can sign it right here."</p><p>And Sehun did.</p><p><em>Oh Sehun, the rules, the rules!</em> His brain was officially going crazy; he could swear he was hearing the sirens going off inside his mind.</p><p>He was just joining a club, besides, he liked dancing. Ignoring his anxious brain was completely safe.</p><p>As long as he practiced his rules, nothing would go wrong.</p><p>Absolutely nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Okay, Okay, I'll Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One year, and Oh Sehun was still feeling the same way towards Kim Junmyeon: Platonically developed a crush, but keeping it safely at that level. He wasn't even sure if Junmyeon liked guys, let alone know if he would be okay with knowing that Sehun was a sex-negative asexual.</p><p>Sehun smiled bitterly. <em>As if...</em></p><p>Fortunately, this one year was not completely cruel to him. The drama club had actually introduced him to many people, and more importantly to his great potential at dancing. He knew he had the body, the confidence, but it was through the efforts of the head choreographer Zhang Yixing, the transfer student from China, that he finally could truly work on and showcase his talent. So much that he even became one of the choreographers for their current upcoming musical.</p><p>His phone vibrated, making him look at Chanyeol's reply for his last text message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yixing hyung invited me to a party...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something like making the team get closer with the new members</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the drama club i mean</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>party for the cool kids!! ofc ill be there 😘😘</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He snickered, typing out his reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I didnt even say you were invited</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>WE are going to that party Oh Sehun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sure you'll loosen up a bit</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>you are correct tho...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>been feeling a lil down lately 😔</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll feel alone by myself :/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have decided that you can come.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will, thanks your highness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna see Junmyeon-ie hyung againnnn~!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, going to the party it was then. He texted Chanyeol the details then locked his phone, laying his back on the soft mattress.</p><p>"Kim Junmyeon," he whispered, closing his eyes. His name was really pretty, maybe even as pretty as his own. "Kim Junmyeon and Oh Sehun," he added his name this time. "It rolls off the tongue really good."</p><p>Kim Junmyeon was the type of student every newcomer wanted to meet, to be friends with, and he did help them accomplish that by being a very easy-going person. His appearance was not scary either but he still looked very cool to Sehun's eyes when he'd bear his usual fancy shirt and pants combination on his charismatic figure.</p><p>He'd always be the first to attend their drama club activities, to organize every after school club gatherings (which Sehun had a pretty hard time until he felt comfortable to join). Somehow Junmyeon managed to look into each group's needs, helping the decor team, checking out how the choreographers were doing. While doing all those things at the same time period, he was also working on the script all by himself.</p><p>Though, Sehun felt like his crush was starting to disappear; Junmyeon seemed kind of boring and dull these days. He acted too friendly with everyone that it did not feel sincere to Sehun anymore. He seemed too okay, too understanding with everyone that Sehun could not help but think he was hiding his true self under a mask. A mask that was corrupt.</p><p>Maybe today he'd find out the true Kim Junmyeon under all that nonsense.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"This place is too cramped..." Sehun whined as Chanyeol pushed him through the crowd, trying to get to the center of this stuffed building. Even though only club members and their friends were invited, the place was still filled with lots of people. "I don't even know if we could go back once we get there!"</p><p>Chanyeol laughed, his loudness hurting Sehun's ear, as if the deafening music was not enough. His hands gripped Sehun's wide shoulders tightly to not lose him in this crazy crowd. "Relax, relax!" He patted him; Sehun winced from the pain. "With this party, you'll get even more comfortable with these people that you couldn't for a whole year." Sehun rolled his eyes; he was too squeezed between strangers to breathe properly so he did not want to waste his oxygen trying to make his friend understand something he knew he was not going to agree with.</p><p>While they were walking forward, lots of people greeted Chanyeol and he greeted them back, asking how they were and even inquiring some personal questions. How<em> does he even remember that many people?</em> Sehun wondered.</p><p>Stopping at a corner that was a little quieter, both of them seated themselves on some bar stools, Chanyeol got them two cups of soft drinks. The seat next to his friend almost immediately was filled and soon he was already pulled up into a heated conversation.</p><p>Sehun was sipping from his drink when suddenly Chanyeol's elbow hit his arm, almost causing him to spill it all from his mouth. While Sehun was coughing, his friend pointed at him: "This is my friend Oh Sehun, he's the one in the drama club. He does..." Chanyeol imitated some dance moves, making the girls giggle at his goofiness.</p><p>"I am the assistant of the head choreographer Zhang Yixing," Sehun explained before showing them a forced smile; the girls glanced at each other shyly. "Have you seen him?"</p><p>"Oh," one girl spoke up, pointing at some corner. "He was there with Junmyeon-ssi!"</p><p>Sehun rose up from his seat after sending her a small nod as a way of thanking; he had just started walking to that direction when one of the girls lost her balance. She was about to fall to the ground had Sehun not caught her, his hands holding her slender waist. Her cheeks were dyed in a rosy color as she tried to look away, terribly failing once she had met with his tender gaze. "Be careful," Sehun said politely.</p><p>"I-I will..." The girl said, sitting back on her seat, her friend asking if she was okay while she was busy fixing her hair.</p><p>He was once again stopped, but this time by his friend; Chanyeol was gripping his wrist. He pulled him back to his seat; turning his back to the girls, he whispered to him: "Sehun-ah, try to socialize with them! I can tell they're interested. Aren't you too?"</p><p>Sehun looked at him with a surprised expression, he could be interested in making friends, but... "Chanyeol, don't you remember <em>the rules</em>?"</p><p>"<em>The rules</em>? What rules?!" Chanyeol asked curiously, but someone else got in between them. Sehun was appalled with his reaction, but this unexpected distraction could work to his benefit so he could not miss this opportunity.</p><p>"Chanyeol-ah!" A shorter guy exclaimed bubbly, unbeknowst of the quarrel happening around him.</p><p>Chanyeol ignored him temporarily, not breaking his eye contact with his friend. "Sehun-ah, I'll go with you then. I told you I want to see Junmyeon-hyung!"</p><p>"You are wanted here," Sehun chuckled as he rose up from his seat again.</p><p>He shouted to stop Sehun from leaving: "Yah!" Chanyeol tried to look behind this other guy's cap but he could only watch him go away. He sighed, his shoulders drooping. He got back to his senses when the guy in front of him replaced his friend's seat, waving a hand. "Oh, Jongdae-yah. Have you been well?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. How to Blow Things Up in a Very Short Notice, an Essay by the Master of the Art Oh Sehun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Rule #1: Do not let him know that you find him cute.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Sehun knew why he couldn't spot Yixing earlier, because that corner was filled with other students surrounding him and Junmyeon. It wasn't an unfamiliar scene; Junmyeon had this kind of attractive pull among students ever since the day he had seen him.</p><p>Seeing him approach, Yixing raised his hand to let him know that he had acknowledged Sehun's presence. "Yo!" He shouted, causing Sehun to chuckle. "I was getting afraid that you wouldn't make it."</p><p>He easily squeezed himself in the crowd that was now kind of dissipated as they thought the friends would need some space to catch up. "I came here with Chanyeol," he mentioned, hoping that it would divert Junmyeon's attention towards him, who was still talking passionately with some guy. He might be trying not to catch feelings but it did not hurt look at a handsome man, right? <em>Right, brain?</em></p><p>His plan had worked. "Oh Sehun! You've finally arrived," he turned to him with his signature smile, showing him his pearl-like teeth. The Sehun from last year would lose himself in that grin, but this Sehun was way past over it. He had seen it way too many times to be actually charmed anymore - at least, he tried not to be. "Where's Chanyeol?"</p><p>"I left him with Kim Jongdae, the guy from my English II class. They looked like they had a lot to talk about."</p><p>"Oh, Jongdae?" Great, another guy Junmyeon was acquintances with. "He had just applied to our club yesterday."</p><p>Yixing's eyes widened. "Apparently he had an insane talent for singing! Who would have expected that from a programming major?"</p><p>Sehun snorted. "I am a programming major too, Yixing hyung." Yixing paused before reluctantly nodding, pointing out that he was right.</p><p>"Computer engineering student here and I love acting," another girl stated, jumping into their conversation. Sehun giggled, now all that was left was someone breaking into singing <em>"Stick to the Status Quo"</em> from <em>High School Musical</em>.</p><p>"I major in English literature... but I actually like dancing a lot!" Junmyeon blurted out, all eyes turning towards him in anticipation.</p><p>This was a side of Junmyeon the taller one never knew about. Devilishly smiling, Sehun started clapping in a certain tempo. It didn't take long before the others had joined him to make him show them his marvelous dancing skills, also chanting his name, "Kim Junmyeon! Kim Junmyeon! Kim Junmyeon!" Even the ones that were further away had heard it, participating in this charade, raising their cups in the air.</p><p>Junmyeon took his cup in his hand, dipped the entire thing in seconds with the other students cheering him on. As he started to walk towards the center, a gut feeling placed its fat ass inside Sehun's heart, as if something bad was going to happen.</p><p>The DJing student blasted the music specially for him when Junmyeon started turning in a circle, gesturing others to cheer him on, and they happily carried through. The moment the drop of the song happened, Junmyeon broke into his way of dancing. Observimg him with full concentration, Sehun realized that Junmyeon was pretty good with keeping up with the beat for a beginner, and even though some of his moves were out of touch in this day and age, he still was able to please the crowd, including Sehun, who was getting pretty fired up himself right now only by watching.</p><p>Sehun found himself approaching him, but Junmyeon had tried to do a spinning trick when the music changed its rhythm; however he must have had miscalculated a step for he caused himself to trip. He winced, closing his eyes before his body inevitably hit the floor, but instead, a pair of hands had caught his own, and turned him upside down in a very theatrical way.</p><p>Junmyeon opened his eyes back. It was Sehun who had prevented him from falling but also from making a fool of himself in front of everyone else by making that accident seem like an intentional entrance point for the more experienced dancer Sehun.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Sehun asked, the music covering most of his voice; however as they were standing pretty close, Junmyeon could hear him easily.</p><p>He nodded, sporting a goofy grin on his lips. "Must be the alcohol kicking in," Junmyeon stated, giggling while still not letting go of Sehun's slender fingers. "Thank you..." He elongated the last letter, creating the thought inside the taller one's mind that it may had been in a way to show him how huge his appreciation was for the help. They continued to dance around for a while with the energetic music playing in the background, mixed with the laughter of their friends – mostly Junmyeon's circle, obviously.</p><p>The song sounded like it was coming to an end when Junmyeon tripped on his feet and almost fell; Sehun pulled him through their connected hands with a quick reflex; however not realizing what would follow his actions. Junmyeon did not fall, as was the intention, but his head was buried deep into Sehun's wide chest, both of his hands placed softly on his pecs.</p><p>The rapid beating of Sehun's heart had made a very unnecessary comeback when Junmyeon turned his face at him. Junmyeon's big eyes were looking so dearly at his direction, his lips turned into a pout with the sudden close environment. Chuckling, his hands seperated their contact with Sehun's clothes, "I've never realized dancing could be this fun," rubbing his neck as he created a safe space between them as to not disturb Sehun.</p><p>"<em>Cute</em>." Sehun realized that he spoke his thought out loud when Junmyeon stared at him looking puzzled. "Ah, I mean... Umm..." Sirens started to scream in his mind, and the blood rushed to his cheeks once again. No, he was not planning to break the first rule this easily. "I mean that it's really nice that you are so confident."</p><p><em>Last time I checked, Sehun, cute and confident meant two different things.</em> Fortunately the crowd had left them after they made sure it did not end with a Junmyeon lying on the floor, so it was only Junmyeon who had heard his slip. A very, very <em>slippery</em> slip.</p><p>Junmyeon seemed too tired to care about it though. "Oh, thanks," he giggled. Sehun loved the way the shorter one's nose creased and his eyes turned into curved lines when Junmyeon smiled so sincerely. Maybe it was because he had made Junmyeon smile that it seemed a thousand times better in Sehun's eyes. "I realized that I've got to work harder if I want to be on the same level as you are."</p><p>"You were the star of the performance!" Chanyeol bursted into the conversation, with a Jongdae linked in his arm. "Never knew you had it in you!"</p><p>"Oh, Chanyeol-ah, Jongdae-ssi!" Junmyeon greeted them both, and as he was distracted with Jongdae, Sehun pulled Chanyeol closer:</p><p>"<em>Get me out of here!</em>" He whispered desperately.</p><p>Chanyeol turned to him anxiously. "Is there something wrong?" It would be bad if Sehun's social meter had run out while Chanyeol was away, since he was the one who practically dragged his tallness here.</p><p>Junmyeon frowned, looking at the two slowly stepping further away from them. "What are you guys doing?"</p><p>Chanyeol tried to explain: "We're..."</p><p>But Sehun interrupted him: "...just leaving."</p><p>"Oh, already?" Jongdae sounded disappointed.</p><p>"Yeah, I have to practice the choreography for the musical."</p><p>"Me too," Chanyeol added. "I mean, I have to practice basketball."</p><p>"Oookay," Junmyeon said, a grin forming in his lips before turning to Sehun one last time: "I was really flattered that you found me cute though." He sent a wink, and just like that he and Jongdae started to walk towards the drinks section, turning their backs on a very confused Chanyeol and a very embarrassed Sehun.</p><p>"What did you do?" Chanyeol asked.</p><p>"Hopefully nothing." Sehun sighed.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Rule #1: Mission had failed.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. How Can You Forget the Rules?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8 AM classes.</p><p>Sehun thought a lot about what the reason passing through a professor's head would be to assign a class that early. Who in their right minds would expect students to be motivated and ready to learn when Sehun, a student could not even remember his own name?</p><p>Lots of anarchic thoughts - mostly centered on capitalism and the society that forced him to go over these <em>inhuman</em> treatments - had started to be constructed inside his mind. Desperate to finish his year smoothly though, Sehun had to hide these thoughts inside a closet stored deeply in his heart, right next to the closet that had been hiding his queerness, and just go through it all with his head bent.</p><p>The professor had given them a break exactly one and a half hour later. Sehun had been planning to doze off and disconnect from reality for a while to get recharged but Chanyeol who was sitting behind him poked his shoulder several times, disturbing him.</p><p>"Hnng?"</p><p>Chanyeol knew that in Sehun's groaning language, this sound meant he was asking him what he wants from him, so he just engaged into the conversation: "You still haven't told me."</p><p>Sehun barely let out a silent "What?" before Chanyeol started to shake him forcefully. "WHAT?!"</p><p>"Finally, I can see both of your eyes," Chanyeol grinned. "I'm asking you about the other day... at Yixing hyung's party." He pointed at his friend to jump over the desk; Sehun did as asked and sat next to his friend by scooting him over. "You said something about... some rules?"</p><p>Sehun took a sip from his water bottle, finally gaining some consciousness. "Are you serious? You really don't remember?" Chanyeol returned his question with an indifferent look and his raised shoulders were signaling his apologizes. "On our second year of high school, we wrote down a list of 10 rules...?"</p><p>Chanyeol's finger was resting on his chin; he was thinking really deeply. "Hmm, I kinda remember something like that. What about them?"</p><p>Sehun looked like he was betrayed. "What do you mean <em>'what about them'</em>?! I've been living by those rules for all these years!"</p><p>Chanyeol suddenly burst into laughter, and it wasn't his usual loud laughters; it was one of those ones that pulled teardrops out of his eyes, where his hands hit several places - sometimes even people near him. Sehun quickly moved away to avoid being hit. "You're an idiot..." Some people even turned their heads to see what's going on between them. "Why would you take any advice from your teenager self?!"</p><p>"Make fun of me all you want; those rules really did work!" Sehun protested. "Have you even realized how I've not fallen in love with anyone else since then?"</p><p>Chanyeol had to take a few breaths between his laughter before he could continue speaking properly. "About that... You might be right. Though I remember you still had crushes?"</p><p>"That's inevitable." Sehun averted his gaze; Junmyeon's image flashed inside his mind while he was scratching a scar on his arm that was never there. Now he was a crush not even Chanyeol knew about.</p><p>"But don't you think it's well beyond the time that you stopped caring about those rules?" Chanyeol said before leaning in to continue: "College is different from high school, Sehun. I'm sure there will be more open-minded people. I'm not saying you should come out right here, right now..." He leaned back; putting his hand on Sehun's arm, he brushed it reassuringly. "...but you can at least be a little less harsh on yourself."</p><p>A sigh returned his words. "You really think so?"</p><p>Chanyeol nodded. "Besides, I might even go as far to say that I kinda miss you coming up to me to talk about your never ending complaints." Sehun chuckled back... Chanyeol was a really good friend to him. It was time to talk about the untold.</p><p>"Then I guess you'd be surprised to hear that I… kind of failed the first rule the other day."</p><p>"What?" Chanyeol's eyes were widened with curiosity. "What was it?"</p><p>"I told him he's ...<em>cute</em>."</p><p>His friend did a comedic spit take. "That's the first rule?! Sehun-ah, you're really an idiot!"</p><p>"You don't understand; it all begins like that! A step you'd belittle so much could prevent lots of damage."</p><p>"I wonder who the lucky guy is…" Chanyeol tried to list the possibilities. "Who did I see you with that day? Hmm... Don't tell me it's Yixing hyung?!"</p><p>"Chanyeol, it's Junmyeon hyung."</p><p>Sehun expected him to get even more surprised but Chanyeol looked apathetic. "Sehun-ah, you really have a type." He shook his head. "You always go for the clean-cut guys."</p><p>He grabbed his arm, pulling him in closer. Speaking in a whisper, "Do you want to talk louder?” Sehun nagged his friend. “I don't think everyone heard you."</p><p>Chanyeol shook his hand in the air as if he was getting rid of Sehun’s uneasy thoughts. "If you're really worried that you might keep breaking your rules after just that one time, I don't think you have much to worry about. Junmyeon hyung doesn't dwell on things like this." He leaned in closer again. "But like I said, I don't think you should keep yourself on edge. I'd say go for it. Oh Sehun also needs to have fun, right?"</p><p>Sehun suddenly clung to his arm. "I'm having all the fun I have with you, Chanyeol-ah! It's enough." His slightly taller friend simply giggled before patting his head. He really had forgotten all about those <em>“rules”</em>… so he couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty about it. Sehun was, without a doubt, such an innocent person to go by them for all these years, but it was also concerning at the same time. He must have felt distressed as if caged, keeping all those pouring strong emotions of his inside himself. Chanyeol could only hope that he could help him break his restraints later on.</p><p>"It's really sad though all these guys are missing such a lovely person like you."</p><p>Sehun turned his head to look at him. "Then maybe you should date me."</p><p>Chanyeol showed him his tongue, making a <em>"yuck"</em> sound. "You're too clingy for my taste." They were laughing together at their stupid conversation when a girl approached where Sehun was sitting on.</p><p>"Uh, sorry," she raised her hands apologetically. "That's my seat you're sitting on."</p><p>Sehun quickly stood up. "No, it’s my fault," he showed her the seat.</p><p>Chanyeol stopped him: "Don't forget what I said." He raised his hands next to both of the corners of his lips, covering his words as he whispered, <em>"Have! Fun!"</em> before Sehun exited the classroom; Chanyeol guessed he was probably headed to the restroom.</p><p>He had planned to spend the rest of the break playing on his phone, but the girl beside him suddenly started to talk. “I didn’t know you two were friends!”</p><p>Chanyeol wasn’t sure if she was speaking to him; pointing at his face, “Did you say something to me?” he asked. When she nodded, he said: “Really..? We’re very close.”</p><p>“This class is the only one I share with you, Park Chanyeol-ssi.” She chuckled. Now it all made sense! Sehun usually just slept during the break, so he didn't have much time to execute public displays of his friendship with Chanyeol to others.</p><p>He thought for a second before answering her. "Your name is... Jung Haeyoung, right?" She nodded. "I remember you were really good during your presentation! You’ve actually made me learn something from this class!” He laughed at his own joke.</p><p>Haeyoung joined his laughter anyway. “If you have any trouble, you can ask me anytime.” She showed him a bright smile, and Chanyeol was about to say something, but with the professor entering the classroom – and Sehun returning to his hibernation period, his words were left unsaid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>